Rachel Baker: My Story
by rachelberry91
Summary: Rachel Baker: My Story


**Rachel Marie Baker**

Name: Rachel Marie Corcoran

Age: 20 years old

Parents: Candace & Nathan Baker

Siblings: Elena, Maddie & Aria

Relationship: Sam Evans (Boyfriend)

Maya Grace & Maylee Faith (Daughters)

School: Baytown Christian Academy

I never thought I would do this. I mean, I don't talk about what happened. I have so many people to talk to, but it's hard for me to open up. When I was 13 years old, I was molested by my best friend's brother. At first it was just a touch here or there. Eventually it became more. He was always welcome in my home, which meant he basically had full access to me whenever he wanted. He would make me touch him and play with him. I hated it, I wanted to throw up. He would come to my room in the middle of the night. I was the youngest sibling, so I didn't share a room with anyone. He decided I needed to know how to have sex. He took my virginity at 13 years old.

When I look back, I thought 'How could I have been so stupid?' I could've yelled. I could have screamed with everything I had. My parents or my sisters would've heard. They could've saved me. But I didn't scream. He raped me and told me that he could have me anytime he wanted. I hated being in the same room with any boy or man. I thought I was going to die that night.

He continued to rape me for 3 years. And one day, he just disappeared. I barely noticed. I partied all night and was stoned all day. I drank anything I could get my hands on. I took every pill under the sun. I had scars all over my body. My grades started falling. I was arrested. I started acting out. I felt numb. I needed to feel something.

One night, I was kidnapped and drug through the woods to a small cabin by the lake. My fears came true. Jesse returned. He brought a friend. Jason. They beat me before every rape so I couldn't defend myself. They held me captive for 10 days. They had a sick plan. They wanted to get me pregnant. My dad was out searching for me, when he found my jacket that I was wearing. He followed the tracks that I left. He found me abandoned inside the house barely conscious, with no sign of Jesse or Jason. He called my mom and my sisters on the way to the hospital. All of my ribs were broken. I had a fractured ankle and wrist. I hit my head on a rock on the way to the cabin which caused a concussion. Busted eye-socket, fractured cheekbone & a broken nose. I had rope burns from the restraints on my wrists and ankles.

2 weeks later I received some shocking and horrifying news that I was going to be a mom at 18. Slowly, everything started to unfold. My parents heard about my cutting and partying and drinking and 'getting high'. They supported me through everything.

9 months later, I welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world named Maya Grace Baker. She was my rock, even though I didn't know it yet. She kept my mind positive. I thought I was losing my mind being a mom at 15, but she kept me stable. She is the sweetest, happiest, cutest baby girl you will ever see. Even though I am her mom and I have to say that, it's true. I could've thrown everything away to put me out of my misery, but everything was for her. Nobody, other than my family and close friends, knew about her. About 2 months after she was born, an old friend returned to town. We were best friends since we were in diapers. Our mom's went to school together and we went to the same 'Mommy & Me' class. At the end of Junior High, his dad got a job in Washington D.C. and his family had to move. He was one of the only people I trusted my life with and I was heartbroken when my best friend was leaving.

This wasn't the way I wanted my best friend to find out about my baby girl, but when he did find out, he loved me and my daughter. Maya had him wrapped around her tiny little finger. I told him how Maya came to be, and he didn't look at me any different. He didn't look at me like I'm a slut who lied about getting pregnant by rape or a selfish little girl who just wanted to up her reputation. He looked at me the same way he saw me 5 years ago. We had known each other all our lives and decided that we wanted to be more than friends. We started dating throughout high school, and before we knew it, it was time to graduate.

During high school, we were in a traveling show-choir called Vocal Adrenaline. Around January during our senior year, we received the amazing news that we were accepted into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, better known as NYADA. This was my dream school and I was even happier that I was going with my baby girl and my amazing, handsome boyfriend. On Maya's 1st birthday, Sam got our parent's blessing to ask for my hand in marriage. They were hesitant at first, but once they saw the love in our eyes when we looked at each other, they knew they couldn't doubt that we would be together forever.

On May 19th, 2012 I became Mrs. Rachel Marie Evans. It was small wedding, but everyone that we loved was there. My sister, Elena, was my maid of honor. Maddie and Aria, my best friends Quinn, Santana, Brittany & Kitty were all my bridesmaids. Sam's sister, Stacey, was the flower girl and his brother, Stevie, was the ring's bearer. My dress was beautiful. It was a classic ball gown of tulle and glitter net over taffeta, inspired by Cinderella's glass slipper. The draped criss-cross bodice features a sweetheart neckline accented with sparkling crystal beading and rhinestones. My dress was complemented with Swarovski crystal-studded open-toed heels. My hair was curled and pinned up with diamond accented flower clips. My makeup was simple, yet elegant. The bridesmaids wore a tiffany blue, knee-length, strapless dress with a blue flowered necklace. Little Stacey's dress was absolutely adorable! It was a blue and white tutu dress with the ends curled in and the waist of the dress had a tiffany blue sash with a flower that matches the flower hair bow. Stevie's tuxedo matched the groomsmen's tuxes. They were white pants and jackets with blue cummerbund and tie. It was my dream wedding and it was all inspired by my favorite childhood princess, Cinderella.

After Sam & I turned 20, we had a long talk about it with each other and our family. We decided to make our family a little bigger. On February 6th, Maylee Faith Evans was born. She looked just like Sam and luckily, she didn't have my nose.

My dream, when I was little, was to be a Broadway actress. Now, this is my dream. My family is my dream. Some people might think we're too young to have a family of our own, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Somebody once said, "Never let anyone take away your dream." I wouldn't for a second. I was only given this life because I'm strong enough to live it. This is my life.


End file.
